


Attraction

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Co-operation [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas' first thoughts on Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ Comment Fic prompt "I hate myself for loving you"
> 
> Follows directly after "First Meeting"

Lucas North knew this was going to be a mistake, but the part of him which craved affection, which had always craved affection, already sensed the attraction of Sherlock Holmes. And if Holmes had any interest in him, Lucas knew he would be unable to resist that attraction. He should behave professionally, work with the man, but keep him at a distance. However, Lucas was a risk taker; it made him a good operative in the field, but emotionally so often led to his downfall. And Lucas had been on the downward slope since Holmes’ and his eyes first met.


End file.
